


Doctor of Steel

by absolutedisasterbi



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: But they don't know that, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Michael makes a brief cameo but I don't want to put this in her character tag, Superhero Hugh, Supervillain Paul, a few elements are borrowed from megamind actually, he's not a very good supervillain though, superhero au, they're both oblivious idiots, think megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutedisasterbi/pseuds/absolutedisasterbi
Summary: Hugh’s a superhero and Paul’s a supervillain, but when they start dating, neither of them know the other’s true identity. It's less enemies to lovers and more lovers who haven't realised that they're also enemies.This is over the top ridiculous superhero melodrama in what was meant to be a parody of the genre, and it’s probably verging on crack in places. But somehow lots of feelings snuck in as well.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 30
Kudos: 30





	1. In which Hugh meets the two most important men in his life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. My first ever fic. This is very silly, and I'm not exaggerating when I say I've basically never written prose before, so please be kind!
> 
> Warnings for: cheesy superhero movie levels of violence

The first time Hugh, Dr. Flex to the adoring public, ran into Mr. Mycelium, he was a brand-new superhero with very little idea what he was doing. Mr. Mycelium had been on the scene for a couple of years and was known for using spore-based attacks to cause untold destr- well okay, it was mostly property damage, and he was known for never causing civilian casualties. But he was always plotting to take over the world, even if he never succeeded. And- and look at his aesthetics, thigh-high platform boots, a dark blue cape with lapels that nicely framed his face, an elaborate, mushroom themed headpiece, and evil little mushroom-shaped robots to do his bidding. Nothing like the warm tones and bright colours of Hugh’s own suit.

When he arrived on the scene, Mr. Mycelium had overrun the council building with some kind of fast-growing fungus and a crowd was gathering to watch. When Mr. Mycelium saw him, he fired a strange, glowing weapon at Hugh and he was thrown back against a building, held in place by a viscous liquid.

“What idiot have they saddled me with today?” Mr. Mycelium asked, sounding more amused than irritated. Hugh ignored him, focusing on trying to get free.

A warning shot from the same weapon hit the wall next to his head, and he finally looked up in annoyance. “Well?” the villain asked, a smirk on his face. “Don’t you have a name?”

Hugh gritted his teeth. “Dr. Flex,” he ground out. To his surprise, Mr. Mycelium threw his head back and laughed.

“You seriously call yourself Dr. Flex?”

“You know damn well I didn’t pick the name.”

“I suppose,” he said, a small smile on his lips, “it does suit you. You’re certainly... Well built.” With that, he leant back, clearly checking Hugh out. Hugh for his part was fighting not to blush. He wasn’t too proud to admit that, up close, the man was not unattractive. But he had more important things to focus on.

As Hugh got free and flew away, he decided to match the villain’s quip. “It’s not like Mr. Mycelium is much of a name either. And hey, at least I’m a doctor. What, were you too busy working on that villain aesthetic of yours to study for a PhD?”

Mr. Mycelium’s smile only grew. “Perhaps I am a doctor and I just choose not to flaunt it.”

“I think you’re doing plenty of flaunting. What would it take for a guy like you to share his doctorate with the world?” Hugh surprised even himself with the flirtatious nature of that last comment, but Mr. Mycelium seemed delighted.

“Buy me a drink first! Oh, and-”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off, as Hugh finally found the opening that he’d been looking for to fly in and destroy the reactor powering the accelerated growth, only to turn around and find Mr. Mycelium making a well-timed exit. The thigh-highs were rocket powered apparently.

“Until next time, dear doctor,” he called, and then he was gone. Hugh tried to ignore the shiver that ran through his whole body at the way Mr. Mycelium caressed the nickname.

* * *

From then on, it was rivalry at first sight. Somehow, whenever Hugh was out, Mr. Mycelium would be there. And he got called to other supervillains’ plots less and less - the Superhero Association has always been able to appreciate a good arch nemesis. Eventually, it was just Dr. Flex and Mr. Mycelium battling it out for the protection or downfall of their city.

The first time Hugh solved a puzzle specifically designed for him by Mr. Mycelium, he wasn’t sure that the elation that he felt could ever be matched. Six months later however, he was proven wrong.

Six months later was when he met Paul, a shy if abrasive academic working in the biology department at the local university. Three days after that, his elation grew further still when Paul asked him on a date. Walking home through the park that evening, Hugh closed his eyes and tried to remember if he’d ever felt such bliss.

“Tonight has been amazing,” he said to Paul, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. “You’re great company.”

“I’m not used to hearing that,” Paul laughed nervously. Hugh opened his mouth to interject, but before he could, Paul shook his head. “You’re different, so much easier to talk to than anyone I’ve ever met. It feels like we’ve known each other for years.”

“I feel the same,” said Hugh. There really was this familiarity with Paul that he couldn’t explain. A connection. Hugh didn’t necessarily believe in destiny, but sometimes...

“Come on,” Paul said, tugging on Hugh’s hand, “come back to mine for a coffee?”

“I’d love to.”

From there, Hugh’s relationship with Paul quickly grew, alongside the intensification of his rivalry with Mr. Mycelium, who’d stepped up his game for the first time in well over a year. It was as if something had galvanised him, and Hugh shuddered to think of what could inspire such a man.

* * *

On the evening of his and Paul’s six-month anniversary, Hugh had just finished applying his eyeliner when he got the call that Mr. Mycelium was downtown, causing chaos. Hugh sighed deeply. Of all nights, why tonight? Hopefully, Hugh could be done with this quickly and still make it back in time to pick Paul up for their dinner reservation.

He flew downtown as fast as he could and when he got there Mr. Mycelium seemed even more jovial than usual.

“Dear doctor! I’ve-”

But Hugh wasn’t in the mood tonight and just flew straight at him, intending to finish this as quickly as possible. Mr. Mycelium barely had time to dodge and Hugh turned straight back around for a counterattack, throwing one of the villain’s own robots at him. Mr Mycelium veered off course in his bid to dodge and ended up crashing down hard behind a building. By the time Hugh got around to the other side, he was gone.

* * *

Hugh ran up the stairs to Paul’s apartment only ten minutes late. He hadn’t had time to redo his eyeliner, but it was going to have to do. The apologies died on his lips and an undercurrent of worry replaced them as he realised the lights were off and nobody was home - where could Paul be?

Hugh let himself in with his key and peered into the darkness.

“Paul?” he called out. “Are you in here?”

He was starting to get really worried - could he have truly upset Paul that much by being a little late? He knew he was usually punctual, but still.

The sound of the key in the door was very welcome, but as Paul stepped into the light Hugh’s relief vanished. He had a large welt on the side of his face, and Hugh could already tell that he was going to have a black eye tomorrow.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, running over to Paul, and gently taking his face in his hands.

“It’s no big deal,” Paul said as Hugh ushered him in and sat down on the couch.

“No big deal? Sweetheart that’s gonna be a pretty big bruise.”

“I just happened to be downtown when the superhero fight was going down, that’s all. I got hit with a piece of debris.”

The words registered like a jolt of ice to Hugh’s stomach. He’d done this. He hadn’t realised that he’d been careless enough to let civilians get hurt, never mind Paul. In his rush to get back, he’d-

But that would have to wait. He pushed all that down to focus on his partner, getting some frozen peas out (Paul doesn’t even like peas, what the hell? Not important right now) and wrapping them in a dishcloth before gently pressing it to Paul’s face.

“What were you even doing downtown, honey?”

“I- I wanted to buy you flowers, you know, from the stand you liked? But then there were all these robots everywhere, and then Dr. Flex showed up and I lost track of where I was. And- and I didn’t even get the flowers.”

“Shhh Paul, it’s okay.” Hugh could tell that it was upsetting Paul, who couldn’t even meet his eyes. He felt more guilt pooling in his stomach, but once again ignored it in favour of pulling Paul to his chest.

They ended up cancelling their reservation, opting for an evening of cuddling on the couch and eating ordered pizza instead. Later that evening, when Paul had fallen asleep snuggled up against Hugh’s shoulder, his mind was still whirring. He couldn’t put it off any longer - he had to tell Paul the truth about who he was, tomorrow. But, for now, he was going to relax enveloped by the man he loved.

* * *

The next morning, Hugh woke up with a stiff neck and a blanket haphazardly thrown over him where he lay, still on the couch. He could hear Paul puttering about in the kitchen and got up to drop a sleepy kiss on his shoulder. Then Paul turned and Hugh could see the very prominent bruise on his face, and everything came flooding back. Hugh’s stomach filled with butterflies as he steeled himself for this conversation.

Paul had seen Hugh’s expression turn pensive and ducked his head, clearly assuming that Hugh was worrying over his bruise.

“I have to tell you something-”

“We have to talk-”

They both spoke at the same time, then stopped, matching sheepish expressions on their faces.

“You go first,” Paul said, looking somewhat apprehensive.

Hugh took a breath. He opened his mouth. He closed it again.

Here goes nothing.

“Paul, I... Shit, there’s no easy way for me to say this.” Paul was looking very confused by now. Hugh just needed to get on and say it.

“I’m Dr. Flex... the superhero...” God, it sounded pathetic when he put it like that.

Paul barked out a laugh. “No really Hugh, what is it actually?”

“I’m serious! Here, look!” Hugh crossed over to the couch and lifted it easily with one hand, then put it down and began levitating a few feet in the air. He turned back to Paul whose jaw was on the floor.

“Well?” No response, he’d rendered him speechless. “Paul, baby, please say something.”

“I- You-” Paul’s eyebrows had furrowed in that adorable way they did when he was truly stumped. There was also something Hugh couldn’t decipher in his expression, although considering the shock he’d just given him that probably wasn’t surprising.

Hugh half smirked for a second at Paul’s face, but then turned serious again as he voiced what had been cutting at him since last night.

“Anyway, what that means is, it’s my fault you got hurt last night. Paul I’m so sorry, I never meant-”

“Bullshit.” Paul’s confusion vanished, replaced by righteous anger. “It was an accident - you couldn’t have known.”

“Still, I should’ve been more careful. If anything had happened-”

Paul had crossed the room and was cupping his face with both hands. “I’d never blame you. Especially not for something that was an accident.”

“And you don’t find it weird that I’m a superhero?”

That weird expression briefly crossed Paul’s again, but it was replaced with a warm smile. “Believe me, I couldn’t find it weird. Definitely less weird than showering with your socks on.”

“Come on! That was one time!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I was tired! It was the end of a long shift!”

“Sure, I believe you. A perfectly reasonable thing to do under the circumstances.”

Hugh shut Paul up with a soft kiss, leaning back to look into the eyes of the man he loved.

“I’m just proud I managed to render you speechless. I guess I can still catch my genius by surprise.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Paul said, rolling his eyes.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Hugh asked, suddenly remembering how this conversation started.

“Oh. Uhhh...” Paul broke eye contact, suddenly evasive. “I just- I’m out of food so it’s gonna be leftover pizza for breakfast.”

“You need to make sure you have healthy food in,” Hugh chided.

“You just told me you’re a superhero and you’re gonna tell me off me about eating properly?”

“Someone has to!”

“Well, I’m sorry for not making it to the grocery store while you were being all heroic and smashing up the city!”

Hugh only laughed and wrapped his arms around Paul.

Much later, once the microwaved pizza had been eaten and he and Paul were cuddled back on the couch, he said, “Thank you for not thinking any differently of me.”

“Never,” Paul said gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hugh couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been with Paul, and he spent the next hour showing him how much he appreciated him.

* * *

“I don’t know what to tell you Michael, I’m concerned.”

“Concerned?”

“Worried. It’s been over two months and I’ve not seen a sign of him.”

Michael, his genius, no-nonsense handler from the Superhero association, fixed him with one of her signature piercing looks and raised an eyebrow. “You’re worrying about your arch nemesis now?”

“No one knows him better than me, and I’m telling you something’s wrong.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you’ve got to know a persona. Everyone in this business is just a persona.”

“What if it was our last fight though? He crashed pretty hard and I didn’t see where he went. What if he was seriously hurt?”

“Hugh-”

“Yeah, I know, I’m too attached. I’ve heard that one before. But think of it another way: what if he’s planning something? Something big? Maybe that’s why things have been so quiet.”

“You know I trust your judgement, but I don’t think there’s anything you can do about this one.”

“You’re right. I guess I just needed to get it out of my system, thanks for listening.”

“Anytime. Check in soon.”

Paul walked into their (formerly his, but now Hugh had nothing to hide he’d moved in) apartment as Hugh hung up, carrying the week’s groceries.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, just checking in with Michael.”

“Checking in? About what? You’ve only been called out a handful of times recently, and they were for minor things.”

“That’s what we were talking about actually. I’m a little concerned about the lack of activity from Mr. Mycelium, is all.” At this, Paul’s expression turned almost impossibly soft.

“What?” Hugh asked.

“I just love how caring you are.” At Hugh’s sceptical expression, he added, “I mean it. You care about the well-being of your own arch nemesis.”

“Oh, it’s what any good hero would do.”

“Speaking of good heroes” - Hugh rolled his eyes at the unsubtle segue - “do you think you’re ready to take me on that flight yet?”

“I’ve told you, it’s too dangerous. What if someone sees? Secret identities are important for a reason. It’s not just me we’d be putting in danger but you as well. You could become a target, Paul.”

“You said it yourself, there’s been nothing from Mr. Mycelium in months. Is it too much to ask that I get to fly around the city in my boyfriend’s arms like in those old movies?”

“I’ve told you before, those movies are so inaccurate.”

“So, you can’t do it?”

“I never said that-”

“Perfect! Tonight?”

Hugh chuckled. “You’re impossible. I guess we can go for a short flight.”

Paul’s face lit up and he wiggled happily before almost bouncing into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

“I said short, Paul!” Hugh called, but he clearly wasn’t listening, humming away in the kitchen.

* * *

That night, they were standing in the park, and Hugh looked around for the umpteenth time to check that they were alone. He put an arm beneath Paul’s knees and swept him into a bridal carry. Paul’s arms came around Hugh’s neck naturally and Hugh had to admit that they fit perfectly together.

“You ready?” he asked. Paul nodded, looking slightly dazed already. This was all the indication Hugh needed and he set off into the night, flying straight upwards and out towards the bay, figuring that that was the least conspicuous direction.

At first, Paul clung on with a death grip and buried his face in Hugh’s neck, and Hugh worried that this was a mistake. But, as he got used to it, he began to look around and let out a cheer. Seeing Paul’s pure joy was infectious, and Hugh’s smile nearly split his face in two. He couldn’t remember enjoying flight this much since he’d first developed his powers.

Hugh came to a stop, hovering over the bay, and adjusted Paul in his arms so he could see the city’s skyline better. The lights of the city were twinkling, and the waves were lapping softly at the shore.

“This view is incredible,” Paul whispered reverently.

“Yeah,” Hugh said, looking at the beam illuminating Paul’s face and his hair playing in the moonlight, “it is.”

They shared a lingering kiss before Hugh set back off for the city. He opted to fly straight back to their apartment building and landed on the roof, setting Paul down gently.

“So? How was it?”

“It was everything I imagined! And more! Getting to experience your flight up close might have been one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life.” He was gesturing wildly with his hands and Hugh had to take a small step backwards to avoid his flailing arms. “Not to mention,” he said, voice dropping, “this is the closest I’ve ever got to you in that superhero spandex.”

“Oh?” Hugh grinned. “Like what you see?”

Paul responded by licking his lips, and Hugh led him inside with a knowing smile.

* * *

Finally, Mr. Mycelium had shown his face again, but this was hardly his usual style. He had taken out a key bridge on the south end of town, causing traffic chaos as everyone tried to get home from the baseball game that had taken place earlier that day.

Hugh was tearing up mushrooms as fast as they could grow. He idly wondered how Mr. Mycelium got them to grow so fast, and out of concrete too. He’d have to ask Paul later what he thought, although he’d probably have to repay him with another flight. His ridiculous scientist had already begun clamouring to go again basically since they got back last night. And hey, wasn’t it weird how his partner and his nemesis were both mycologists? Hugh had never really stopped to think about it before but-

His thoughts were cut off, as yet another mushroom-growth beam shot past him and he realised he’d just been stood there. Hugh gave up on trying to save that particular section of bridge - all the civilians were clear anyway - and went after Mr. Mycelium.

A couple of his ever-present robots were there, but they seemed to be hanging back and their attacks were lacklustre. Mr. Mycelium, too, wasn’t on the offensive as much as normal, it seemed.

Hugh narrowly dodged a shot from Mr. Mycelium’s mushroom growth gun, although it caught the edge of his cape. He shed it as fungi started advancing towards him. He knew he should’ve listened to that designer years ago who insisted that heroes should never wear capes. But she’d been overruled by the Superhero Association, who wanted Hugh to stick to their image.

“Where have you been? Taken a vacation?” Hugh called as he reached eye level with Mr. Mycelium.

The villain scoffed, even as he cast a slightly pensive glance towards Hugh’s cape, fluttering towards the ground. “Did you miss me, my dear?”

“Just worried that you’d been replaced by a bigger and badder villain and I might have had to start actually putting some effort in.” Hugh punctuated this by punching clean through a robot as it flew towards him.

“Darling, I’m the best villain you’ll ever get. You should be more worried that I’ll find another hero.”

“Your robots are shaped like little mushrooms - they’re more cute than terrifying. I’m not worried.”

“Hey! You leave my robots out of this!” He looked actually offended, Hugh noted with some amusement.

“How can I? You never do.”

“Ok, you asked for it.”

To Hugh’s immense surprise, Mr. Mycelium directed his rocket-powered boots straight at Hugh, smacking into his chest in a powerful tackle. They both flew backwards, and Hugh thought he caught a familiar scent for a second. That half-formed thought was blown from his mind by an adrenaline rush as he realised that in the struggle Mr. Mycelium had his growth gun pointed directly at his face. Who knew what that would do to a human, even a superpowered one, if it hit them?

Mr. Mycelium seemed to realise this at the same time and his finger froze on the trigger, his whole body going tense. This uncharacteristic moment allowed Hugh to regain the upper hand and grab the gun out of his hands.

They separated and Mr. Mycelium quickly put distance between them. Hugh had never seen him look so shaken and his brow furrowed. Mr. Mycelium had put him in more danger in the past. Hugh started to call out to him, but he flew off at a high speed before he got the chance. Hugh had half a mind to chase him, but then he realised that the bridge’s structural integrity was starting to fail under the weight of all those mushrooms and made a snap decision. It was much better if the bridge only had to be repaired rather than completely rebuilt, after all. And a supervillain’s personal issues were hardly Hugh’s business.

* * *

“Honey, where did you put my tie?”

“I didn’t put it anywhere Paul, did you check under the bed?”

“Of course, I checked under the- never mind!”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Paul said, coming out of the bedroom tying his tie.

“Was it under the bed?”

“Maybe...”

“You’re ridiculous,” Hugh laughed. Paul laughed for a second as well but then stopped and looked apprehensive.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Hugh asked. “It’s just a meeting with a potential investor, you’re gonna nail it.”

“I know, I just hate this part of the job. Why is Straal always conveniently busy for these? And I’ve heard that this guy’s a dick.”

“It’ll be fine. How many times have you done this?”

“And I hate it every time! Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” Paul’s hand snaked up Hugh’s neck and into his hair, pulling their faces close.

“Paul, go,” Hugh laughed.

“Okay, okay I’m going.” Paul started to pull away.

“Wait!” Hugh leaned in for a quick kiss. “Knock ‘em dead, honey.”

“Love you!” Paul said, bouncing out and slamming the door behind him.

“Love you too...” Hugh said to the empty apartment, a small smile still on his lips.

It was Hugh’s day off from his day job, doctoring, today, and he planned to make a nice dinner for Paul when he got back, knowing that he was most likely going to be tense later.

Hugh lost track of time, humming to himself and dancing to the radio as he started baking their dessert. His phone dinged and he checked it absently, sighing as he saw that it was from Paul. Was he texting him during important meetings again? The message had a single attachment, which was a little odd, and as Hugh opened it his heart dropped into his stomach.


	2. In which Hugh proves why he shouldn’t give up his day job to become a detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Valentine's day in some of the world, so happy Valentine's!
> 
> Warnings: kidnapping (kind of), minor violence, one very vague reference to sex

All the attachment contained was a single photo of Paul, tied to a wooden chair. Hugh’s vision narrowed and he could feel his chest tightening in panic. Paul’s expression was resolute, making direct eye contact with the camera, and as far as Hugh could see he was unharmed. But Hugh knew that he was most likely putting on a brave face for him. He felt his breathing start to quicken, then nearly jumped out of his skin as the phone started ringing.

It was Paul’s number, and Hugh took a deep breath to try and ground himself before answering.

“Dear doctor,” a familiar, smug voice rang out of the phone. “Missing something?”

“Skip the fucking clichés, asshole,” Hugh growled. “What do you want?”

“Perhaps I just wanted to get to know your charming boyfriend a little better.”

“You-”

“You do have good taste, doctor. He’s very attractive.”

Hugh bit his tongue to keep from grinding his teeth in rage at Mr. Mycelium’s upbeat tone. “Leave him out of this! If you do anything-”

“Please tell me you weren’t about to threaten me, dear doctor. You’re better than that. Anyway, as I was saying, you have three hours to find him-”

“H- Doctor!” Hugh’s heart leapt as Paul’s voice rang out. “We’re by the docks, third abandoned warehouse from the en-”

“Shit!” was the last word Hugh heard before the phone call cut off.

He didn’t waste any time, rushing instantly to change into his super suit. He cursed as he fumbled on his boots and mask. It was a risk, taking off from his apartment, but that was so far down the list of Hugh’s priorities right now that it barely crossed his mind as he flew straight out the window and towards the waterfront. Distantly, he marvelled at his ability to fly straight with the lead weight in his stomach, shaking hands, and pounding heart.

As he approached the docks, he had the sense to slow down, aware that it could be a trap. Mr. Mycelium could have tricked Paul, or forced him to say that, or-

Speculation is pointless, Hugh thought, this is your only lead.

He cautiously crept forwards, concerned that he couldn’t see any activity or hear anything. Never before when facing Mr. Mycelium had Hugh felt this level of fear. Paul was in danger directly because of him. Even thinking about it made Hugh want to scream, but he knew he had to push it all down until Paul was safe.

He rounded the corner and saw the warehouse Paul had named. It looked deserted, but as despair started to creep in, Hugh noticed a bolt on the ground. It was from one of Mr. Mycelium’s ubiquitous robots - the man just couldn’t seem to get these tiny bolts to stay on, and many could often be found on the ground after a battle. They had been here. The question was, were they still here?

Now was probably the time for subtlety, but Hugh’s impatience got the better of him and he ripped the large metal door off its hinges and burst inside, ready for a fight.

There was Paul, still tied to the chair and with a gag in his mouth. The rest of the large room appeared deserted and there didn't seem to be anywhere to hide, but Hugh didn't want to take chances now. Not with Paul so close.

"Paul!" he hissed, running over to him.

"Mmmmrffff!!" Paul eloquently replied.

Hugh gently removed the gag before getting to work on the restraints, checking for concealed injuries as he went.

"Hugh it's fine, he cleared out as soon as the phone call was done," Paul said. "I guess he figured that he wouldn't have enough time to escape you and move me."

Hugh allowed himself a moment, dropping his head into Paul's knee from where he was kneeled in front of him. He felt Paul's freed left hand work its way into his hair.

"Pissing him off like that was risky Paul, but we can talk about that later."

"Hugh I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, didn't even threaten me."

Hugh wanted to respond but at that moment he loosened the last restraint and pulled Paul up and into his arms.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said. "We can continue this discussion once I've checked you over."

Paul rolled his eyes but obligingly put both arms around Hugh's neck for the flight home.

* * *

Three hours later, Paul laughed nervously.

“Are you planning on putting me down at any point?”

“Shhhh,” Hugh said, stroking his hair. They were sitting on the couch, Paul in Hugh’s lap, where they’d been since they arrived back at the apartment. “I’m not letting you go for a little while yet. In fact, how would you feel about never leaving my sight again?”

“Do I get to go to the bathroom?”

“Look me in the eye, Paul, see if I’m joking. I’ve never been that terrified and if that’s what it takes to keep you safe from now on-”

“No, seriously. I need the bathroom. I should probably also come up with an explanation to give to that investor, I’m not sure ‘kidnapped by a supervillain’ will cut it.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Hugh said, tightening his arms for a moment before reluctantly letting go. “The Superhero Association has official policy in this area.”

“Of course they do,” Paul said as he went into the bathroom.

Hugh took the brief opportunity to send a message to Michael, explaining what had happened and requesting a meeting with some trepidation. He knew that she was probably going to read him the riot act, give him the classic “your secret identity is precious” speech. And she would be right. Hugh should’ve known better, especially since Mr. Mycelium must have figured out Paul’s identity from that flight over the city the other night.

“I can hear you blaming yourself from here,” Paul said, coming out of the bathroom. “Stop it.”

Hugh came over and buried his face in Paul’s neck. “S’my fault,” he mumbled.

“Hush you” - Paul’s hand came up and stroked Hugh on the back - “none of this was your fault.”

“If I hadn’t taken you out-”

“I was the one who begged you to take me out, I’m the one who wasn’t careful on my way to work. Maybe we should blame me?”

Hugh looked up at him, offended. “You can’t blame yourself for getting kidnapped!”

“Following that logic, how can you blame yourself? Besides, I thought I made a very good damsel.”

“You’re impossible,” Hugh said. He could see Paul’s point, but he couldn’t quite shake the guilt.

“But you love me anyway?” Paul said with a small smile.

“On that,” Hugh started, steeling himself to say what he knew he’d needed to since he first got that text, “I won’t blame you if you want to break up with me.”

“What?” Paul asked, incredulous.

“You were in danger because you were dating me. I wish I could say that I could protect you all of the time, but I know that’s not the case. Distance” - Hugh’s voice broke - “distance is the best protection for you.”

“I’m not breaking up with you just to feel safe,” Paul said angrily. “Give me a little more credit than that. And even if we did, is there any guarantee that it would protect me? Or would it be immediately obvious to any villain that we’d broken up just because you were worried about me?”

“But-”

“No, Hugh. End of discussion.”

“Okay. I love you.”

Paul smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you too.”

* * *

Not two days later, Hugh was once again bursting into one of Mr. Mycelium’s many hideouts.

He saw the man in question with his back to him, tinkering with something.

“Alright, where is he?” he yelled.

Mr. Mycelium jumped out of his skin and stumbled as he tried to turn quickly in his platform boots, scrabbling for a weapon. Hugh didn’t give him the chance though, grabbing him by his ridiculous lapels.

“Where’s Paul?”

“I don’t have him! What are you talking about?”

Hugh dropped him, seeing real confusion on his face. “He’s an hour late for our date and I found his phone abandoned 3 blocks from where he works. If you don’t have him then where-”

Mr. Mycelium’s eyes briefly widened. “Wait! I uhhhhh… I did have him, but um I let him go?” It came out more as a question than anything.

“Without even trying to extort or threaten me? Why?” Hugh asked dubiously.

“I had a mycology question. Not everything’s about you.”

That brought Hugh up short. “A... Mycology question?”

“Yes, I wanted to know something about _Galerina Marginata_. He’d mentioned something interesting in a paper that I read.”

Hugh was truly baffled. “Did he... did he answer it?”

“No. Didn’t want it used against you or something. So, I let him go.”

“You let him go? Just like that?”

“You know I don’t hurt civilians.”

“Didn’t stop you from kidnapping him before.” Hugh felt like he was being lied to, but it was quite the audacious lie if he was.

“Oh please, dear doctor, it’s not like I would have actually hurt him. Now will you please get out of here before this turns into a proper confrontation?” Hugh was torn, but found himself obeying, beyond thrown.

“Stay away from my boyfriend,” he said, exiting the building through the same window he’d crashed in through.

When he got home, having actually stopped to get changed on the way for once, he rushed in to find- no Paul. He felt his breathing begin to quicken. Had Mr. Mycelium been lying then? Or had something else happened?

Before he could spiral too far, Paul ran in with a large bouquet of flowers.

“Hugh! I’m so sorry I’m late!” When Hugh pulled him into a tight hug, he asked, “woah, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! You were kidnapped and I didn’t even know until after it happened!”

“It was less of a kidnapping and more of a surprise meeting that I was forced to go to. That happens at least once a month at work.”

“So, he really just had a question about mushrooms?”

“Apparently. Hey, I don’t get it either.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“Are you worried about your secret identity? I swear, I would never let that slip. I don’t think he has any interest in trying to figure it out anyway.”

“I’m not worried about that! I’m worried about you.”

“I can take care of myself, Hugh.”

“Ok, but I still need to hold you a lot this evening.”

“I think I can live with that.”

* * *

A month later, and this situation was starting to feel exhaustingly familiar. Hugh pulled Paul in for a kiss, having just untied him from the top of the building he’d been on for the past hour. At least it was a warm evening.

“Are you ok?”

“As always, I’m fine Hugh.” Paul obligingly let Hugh check him over for injuries, only just holding in an eyeroll. “We barely interacted, I’m dressed appropriately for the weather, he even bought better rope after you complained on my behalf last time.”

“Alright, alright, you’re not leaving a Yelp review. Let’s get you home.”

“You know,” Paul said, wrapping his arms around Hugh’s neck, “one good thing to come out of this is that we get to fly around the city together.”

“Wow so romantic,” Hugh said drily. “I mean, we might as well turn rescues into dates at this point - I’ve had to come get you six times this month. He’s getting a little uncreative, isn’t he?”

“Now who’s leaving a Yelp review?” Paul shot back. “Come on, let’s get home so we can enjoy the aftermath of your terrible fear for my safety.”

“Eager tonight, aren’t we?” Hugh teased, but willingly obliged.

Later that night, they were on the couch, eating dinner and watching the news. They’d just got dressed again and decided to order in takeaway.

The top story was the same that it had been for the past week - a villain named the Emerald Lady was making her way up the coast, attacking major cities as she went. She had some kind of mind control tech that she used on ordinary citizens, forcing heroes to fight them. Most heroes’ reluctance to fight civilians made her a dangerous enemy and she’d taken three out of commission completely.

“Shit,” Hugh swore, “it’s looking more and more like we’re directly in her path.”

“Please be careful,” said Paul. “She’s dangerous. Has the Superhero Association offered any support?”

“Yeah, but I turned it down.”

“Hugh! Why?” Paul turned to him fully, looking worried.

“Having too many heroes about will just muddle things, and I’m not prepared to risk any civilians in a big firefight.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” Paul complains before turning serious. “You have to promise me that you’ll be safe.”

Hugh sighed. “I can promise you that I will never let this city fall to her.”

Paul’s eyebrows drew together in worry, but he stayed quiet. Hugh could tell he was thinking about something but decided not to push him. He could definitely understand where the worry was coming from, he mused, as Paul hugged him closer.

* * *

It had finally happened. Ten days of being at high alert, waiting for the Emerald Lady to attack, and she was finally here. The city was the obvious next target, but they had had over a week of quiet as she bided her time. Hugh had been getting nervous, compounded by Paul’s increasing worry. Paul had become convinced that she was studying up on Hugh, and his unease had been palpable.

But now, she’d finally arrived, and Hugh was suiting up in the apartment and Paul was pacing frantically.

“I’m coming with you.”

Hugh’s answer was immediate. “No! Paul, you’re staying here where I know you’re safe! This isn't you going on a jaunt with Mr. Mycelium on a Saturday morning!”

“We had brunch once! I felt sorry for him, I think he’s lonely! This isn’t the point. You’re going into danger and I want to be there with you. I have to know that you’re safe, Hugh!”

“That’s my line!” Hugh yelled at his infuriating man. “The best way for you to keep me safe is to stay out of danger. What if she uses you against me? Please Paul,” Hugh begged.

“Ok,” said Paul, nodding quickly, “ok I’ll stay away. Just promise me you’ll come back?”

Hugh only nodded, before donning his mask and running out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the final chapter out as soon as it's edited! In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. In which the shit and the fan become intimately acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mind control, minor violence, references to sex, drugs (kind of)

When Hugh arrived on the scene, he could already see mind control devices on a number of people. The Emerald Lady had started at the mall, on a Saturday, so there were plenty of people around. Some civilians were locked in altercations with mind-controlled people trying to affix similar devices - which looked like circlets - to their heads. Others were running for safety, and Hugh had to stop to unblock an exit covered by a large steel beam in order to let a school group escape.

He turned to face the Emerald Lady, who was sat on a levitating throne in the middle of the carnage and flanked by four guards wearing ominous-looking helmets.

“I see you’ve managed to mind control Daft Punk and some of their friends,” he commented.

“Dr Flex,” she said, voice oozing with false conviviality. “I was wondering when you were going to show up. Powers: flight, super strength, limited invulnerability. Let’s test those limits, shall we?”

She pressed a button on her controller and a previously unseen claw arm resembling a snake shot out, hitting Hugh hard in the torso. He flew backwards, out of the wall of glass at one end of the mall, and crashed onto the roof of the building across the street.

He groaned, rolling over, and as his vision cleared, he saw a blurry, vaguely blue figure coming towards him.

“Are you okay?” asked a somewhat distant voice, and if Hugh didn’t know better he would’ve thought that he could hear genuine concern coming from them.

“It’s you,” he said to the rocket-powered platform boots in front of him. With a great effort, he dragged his eyes upwards, past where the boots stopped at the top of a pair of very attractive thighs - _wait what, he must have a head injury_ \- and to a familiar masked face looking down at him.

“What d’you want?” he slurred. He had no idea how he was going to fight off two villains in one go.

“I’m here to help,” Mr. Mycelium said, extending a gloved hand to him and helping him up. At Hugh’s sceptical look, he said, “Hey, it’s my city too. I’m the only villain allowed to cause chaos. Besides,” his voice took on an edge of steel, “targeting civilians is low.”

“Says the man who keeps kidnapping my partner,” Hugh scoffed.

“I never hurt him, it’s just a good way to keep your attention. And he hardly seems to mind. Anyway, what’s the situation?”

Fuck it, Hugh might as well trust him. He could use all the help he could get.

“Approximately sixty civilians under mind control, so far they’re still mostly contained within the mall but that won’t last long. The Emerald Lady has some kind of claw arms as well so watch out for them.” Hugh was somewhat amazed at how quickly he fell into easy allyship with his arch-nemesis.

“Ok, you focus on the Emerald Lady and I’ll keep the civilians off your back” - Hugh opened his mouth to protest, but Mr. Mycelium cut him off - “Listen, I have this restraint fluid. It’s made from a non-toxic fungus so it won't hurt them and it works on you so it’ll more than do the job against these guys. And I can remove and destroy the circlets. You only have two arms, let me do this.”

Hugh had to acknowledge that he had a point. “Okay. Be careful though.”

“You hardly have to worry about me, dear doctor.”

They both flew into the mall, where the chaos had increased significantly in the short minute that Hugh had been away, and got to work. Hugh had to admit that Mr. Mycelium was efficient and effective.

Still, he couldn’t focus on his enemy-turned-ally when he had an actual threat demanding his attention. He flew at the Emerald Lady and was unsurprised to find that her four guards, riding what could only be described as hover scooters, swarming to meet him.

He ducked a swing from the nearest guard and damaged a part of the engine, forcing her to make an emergency landing. The next two, he flew upwards to avoid at the last second, causing them to collide and spin away, out of control. He caught them both before setting them down on an art installation suspended from the ceiling, stranding them. As the last guard approached, he simply lifted him off the scooter with one hand and crushed it between his thighs before leaving him on the same art installation.

A quick check confirmed that Mr. Mycelium was making good progress. His mushroom-based weapons were surprisingly effective, and his stupid headpiece was doing a good job at fending off any attempts to put a mind control circlet on his head. However, his back was turned to the Emerald Lady, who was focused on him. Hugh flew in just in time to wrestle a claw-arm away from his back.

That got the Emerald Lady’s attention, and suddenly Hugh found himself surrounded by several claw-arms. It became a constant battle to avoid becoming overwhelmed. As fast as Hugh destroyed or incapacitated them, they seemed to return - they must have been self-regenerating or something.

“Doctor!” Mr. Mycelium called from where he was immobilising a particularly large group of civilians.

“I’m a little busy here!”

“You have to get the controller! Destroy it and you break the mind control!”

“How sure are you?” Hugh couldn’t see how he’d possibly figured that out.

“Villain tech! Trust me!”

_I do_ , Hugh realised suddenly. _I do trust you._

Well, that was something to unpack later. For now, he had a city to save.

He destroyed yet another arm then wasted no time in flying through the gap, feeling very relieved that he’d never bothered to replace his cape. The Emerald Lady’s eyes widened as he flew straight at her and plucked the remote out of her hands.

“You’re sure I have to destroy it?” he called.

“Just do it!” Mr. Mycelium was dangerously close to being overwhelmed by a large group of mind-controlled civilians, one hanging off his boot as he hovered a few feet above the throng.

Hugh crushed the remote in his hand, and the response was instantaneous. The civilians dropped like puppets whose strings had been cut, before beginning to sit up in confusion and removing the circlets from their heads.

The Emerald Lady let out a yell of rage and hit a red button on her chair. The claw-arms all bunched together and shot towards Hugh, who spared a thought for Paul as he braced himself for a heavy hit.

“NOOOOOO!!”

A scream came from somewhere below him - a raw, guttural, terrified sound, and Hugh looked in time to see Mr. Mycelium launch himself between him and the claws. He took the brunt of the attack on his gun arm, and the weapon broke with an almighty crack. Mr. Mycelium plummeted to the ground where he landed, unmoving.

Hugh wasted no time in grabbing the cluster of arms and using their momentum to crash the throne into a nearby store, destroying it. He didn’t waste time checking on the Emerald Lady, instead turning to Mr. Mycelium. As he did, the mushroom gun exploded in a cloud of blue spores. Hugh rushed to his temporary ally’s side, the spores having already dispersed. He was still concerned though as Mr. Mycelium had taken a face full.

“Shit, are you ok?” Hugh asked.

Mr. Mycelium’s only response was to let out a high-pitched giggle.

Hugh wasn’t expecting that. “Mr. Mycelium? What’s wrong?”

“Tastes like psilocybin... hehehehehehe!”

Just perfect, he’d managed to drug himself. He was high as a kite.

Hugh looked towards the Emerald Lady’s throne to see that she was gone, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about that now. He had to get Mr. Mycelium out of here before the emergency services came in and he was very conscious of a number of eyes on them. The cops especially would be more than happy to arrest both of them.

He couldn’t take him to the apartment, could he? Oh, fuck it, if he’d wanted to find out more about Hugh’s life, he could have followed Paul home anytime. Now wasn’t a time to be picky.

Hugh picked him up - he was surprisingly heavy, probably due to the rocket-powered, thigh-high platform boots - and set off for home at top speed.

* * *

Hugh had barged in, set Mr. Mycelium down on the couch, and removed his cape and boots before realising that the apartment was worryingly quiet and dark. Hugh’s blood ran cold and he leapt to his feet.

“Paul?!” he called out. “Paul!!!”

_No! No, no, no!! You do NOT get to do this to me right now!_

“Paul where the fuck are you?”

“‘M right here,” Mr. Mycelium slurred from the couch.

“Not you,” Hugh snapped. “I’m looking for my partner. I told him to stay here, how difficult can that be?”

“Yeah, s’me.” Mr. Mycelium struggled into a sitting position and fumbled with his mask.

“No, I have no interest in learning your secret identity. You need to keep that on, okay? Stay here while I go looking for Paul.”

“No!” Mr. Mycelium was frowning now. “Look!” With that, he ripped off his mask and Hugh’s whole world ground to a halt. Staring at him with striking blue eyes was-

“P-Paul?” Hugh choked out. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Surprise!” Pau- Mr. Myce- _Paul_ grinned. “I saaaaved you! I saaaaaaaved you because I loooooooove you!!”

With that proud proclamation, he slumped back on the couch, eyes closed. Suddenly, Hugh’s knees felt very weak. Paul was- no, this was a trick. How? It couldn’t be- this didn’t make sense.

Paul groaned and rolled over. “Gonna be sick...” he mumbled.

Every conflicted and confused thought in Hugh’s mind froze in place, his world suspended where it had been crashing down around him. In their place was a single thought: _Paul needs me_.

Everything else could wait, his instinct to take care of Paul always took precedence before anything else.

Hugh grabbed the basin from under the sink and held it underneath Paul’s face, rubbing his back and settling in for a long wait.

* * *

The next morning, Hugh was exhausted. Paul’s bouts of delirium had subsided, and Hugh had carried him to the bed before passing out himself on the couch. Paul was still sleeping off the effects of the psilocybin hallucinogens and Hugh was taking advantage of the chance to think.

How long had Paul been lying to him, knowing who he was? It had to have been at least a few months, Hugh had told him that long ago after all, but for all he knew it was longer. It could’ve been the whole time. A small voice insisted that Paul wouldn’t intentionally hurt him, but it was drowned out by a sinister part of him which pointed out that he didn’t know what Paul was capable of.

He was gripped by a sudden need to get out of the apartment, so he scribbled a quick note to Paul then stormed out, grabbing his jacket on the way.

He was marching angrily through the park several hours later when he heard a voice calling his name.

“Hugh! Hugh!” It was Paul, running towards him, so he turned on his heel and strode away.

“Hugh, please!” Paul sounded teary, but Hugh was too mad to slow down. On autopilot, his feet took him back to the apartment, Paul following the whole way. He had to run to keep up and Hugh’s hand started to reach backwards automatically before he realised what he was doing and snatched it back.

“Hugh-” Mr. Mycelium tried again as Hugh stormed into their (his?) apartment.

“How long? How long did you know? Was it the whole time? It was, wasn’t it? God, I’m an idiot. If you were trying to make me look like a fool, congratulations! You succeeded!” Hugh hated that he was on the verge of tears, although a small, vindictive part of him was pleased to see the tears forming in Paul’s eyes as well.

“No! I swear I had no idea until you told me! I’ll admit, when you did tell me, certain things made more sense, but I swear that I entered this relationship with you genuinely!”

“And then once you found out who I was, what, you thought you’d have some fun? Play with my emotions, distract me by constantly causing me to worry about you? You pretended to be kidnapped seven times, Paul!”

“It wasn’t like that, at first it was because I owed someone a favour and he wanted you distracted for a couple of hours. I’d been struggling since you told me because I was so worried about actually hurting you and I figured that this was a way to keep your attention while making sure neither of us was actually in danger.”

That made sense, Hugh remembered the long hiatus and Mr. Mycelium’s strange behaviour afterwards. Not to mention his horror when he’d almost genuinely hurt Hugh. And then there was the string of kidnappings. The string of kidnappings in which the kidnapper and his victim managed never to be in the same room. Looking back, maybe there were signs Hugh had missed, but he wasn’t letting Paul off the hook just yet.

“What about the next time?”

“That was your assumption. I’d got caught up in work and lost my phone. When you burst in, I had to think fast so I kind of went along with what you were saying. You know I’m a terrible liar!”

Hugh was incredulous. “Do I? You’ve been lying for months!”

“Badly! I thought you’d caught me out a dozen times!”

“Well, what about the other kidnappings? Why keep it up?”

Paul had the grace to look a little sheepish here. “It was your reaction after that first two. I have to admit I enjoyed the response you had. I… I wanted to experience it again.” He was blushing in earnest now and Hugh hated that he loved how cute he found it.

“Paul Stamets, are you seriously telling me you kidnapped yourself, multiple times, and put me through all that... because of the _SEX_?” Hugh’s voice rose an octave on the last word, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t know whether to be angry, embarrassed, or just exasperated at this infuriating man.

“Maybe?” Paul tried a small smile before turning serious at the unimpressed look on Hugh’s face. “No, it wasn’t just the sex. I mean that was great, but I just- The way you looked at me with genuine worry every time... No one’s ever cared about me that much before, so it felt nice I guess.” Paul shrunk in on himself and a part of Hugh wanted to wrap him in his arms after that rare show of vulnerability.

“You still lied to me, Paul,” he whispered.

“I know. I know, and I’m so sorry. I was a coward and I betrayed you and I can never ask you to forgive me for that. But please, Hugh, I always loved you and I think I always will. Never doubt that.”

Hugh didn’t. Despite everything, he didn’t. Still, when Paul reached out, he shrunk away, ignoring the hurt on Paul’s face.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Hugh forced out past the lump in his throat.

“Yes! That morning when you told me... I’d been planning to tell you then, but I was already terrified of your reaction and when I realised who you were, I froze up. You’re perfect, Hugh. And I was so scared to jeopardise that. I know it was wrong, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I’m so sorry Hugh.”

Paul was crying in earnest, and Hugh felt his own tears spill over.

“C’mere,” he sobbed. “Of course, I forgive you. We’ve both lied and hidden things in the past. I’m not gonna pretend I’m not mad, but I understand why you hid. It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Paul sobbed harder, burying his face in Hugh’s chest, while Hugh cried into his hair. It was a small revenge, messing up the hair he’d evidently stopped to style before running out to find Hugh. Because of course he had.

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognise your voice,” Hugh weakly joked.

“Of course not,” Paul said incredulously, “I used a good voice modulator. Why, do you have trouble with yours?”

“....I don’t use one,” Hugh muttered.

“What?”

“I don’t use one. I just kind of.... Make my voice deeper.”

Paul giggled then sniffled. “Well now I feel like an idiot for never recognising you.”

“I guess we’ve both been a little stupid, huh?” said Hugh.

“Yeah,” said Paul.

“One more thing,” Hugh whispered.

“What is it?”

“Why on earth did you claim to have gone to brunch with yourself?”

“It’s embarrassing... I panicked.”

“You panicked.”

“As I said, I’m a terrible liar! Stop looking at me like that!”

Hugh laughed, which then somehow turned to a sob, and they ended up on the couch crying again and whispering affirmations to each other.

* * *

“What now?” Hugh asked, once their tears had subsided. “You gonna defect to the heroes? I know pardons are rare but I'm sure if you-”

“No, I’m very happy in my role as a villain,” Paul shrugged.

“Paul! You expect me to let you keep wreaking havoc? Plotting to take over the world?”

“Why not?” Paul blinked at him.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that, you know, morally.”

“I don’t actually do anything that bad,” Paul pointed out. “Most of the businesses I target have it coming. As for taking over the world, that’ll only be a problem if you don’t think you can stop me.” Paul’s voice had a challenging edge to it.

“So, what, we keep having battles?”

“Someone has to keep you on your toes, dear doctor.”

Hugh couldn’t help but laugh at that, a sense of warmth spreading through him.

“You know, I’ve always loved the way that sounded coming out of your mouth.”

“Does this mean you’re not breaking up with me due to my _evil_ _ways_?” Paul’s tone was mostly teasing but there was an undercurrent of vulnerability there.

“No, I guess you and I can continue to be enemies in public. We wouldn’t want a new villain to move in - you might get jealous.”

“Excuse you! I do not get jealous.” Hugh was pleased to hear the insecurity gone from his voice.

“It is a shame though. We did make a good team. And I’ve always thought I could do with a sidekick.”

“Sidekick? Excuse me, but if anyone were the sidekick it would be you!”

“Nuh-uh. I’m the established hero, that makes you the sidekick.”

Paul clearly decided that the argument was over at that moment and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth. Hugh melted into the kiss and they got lost in it for a while.

Eventually, Hugh pulled back and said, “For the record, I think I would have loved you regardless from the start. I’m pretty sure I was attracted to Mr. Mycelium from day one.”

“Now you tell me,” Paul laughed, exasperated. “If we’re on the record, I always thought Dr. Flex was pretty hot, too.”

“I’d like to make a deal with you, moving forward. To prevent any misunderstandings like this in the future. A commitment to honesty.”

“Honesty,” Paul said, “I can commit to that. After everything, I can’t think of a more solid foundation to build our relationship on.”

“To honesty,” Hugh said with a kiss.

“To honesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! My first ever fic, finally done! Please let me know what you thought as I only had a very vague idea of what I was doing.


End file.
